Equipment (Dark Souls II)
Equipment is any item that can be equipped, or worn, by the player in Dark Souls II. It can include weapons, armor, rings, belt slot items, ammunition, and the torch. Equipment can be bought from merchants, dropped by enemies, gifted from characters, or found as loot on corpses or in chests. Equipment can be sold to Lonesome Gavlan in exchanged for souls. Weapons Weapons will be one of the main sources of damage for most players. These items come in all different shapes and sizes, ranging from Daggers to Great Hammers. All weapons can be parried, leaving the player open for a riposte, which is one of the most damaging forms of critical attack. Weapons can also be infused with different elements and status effects, typically lowering the damage scaling but increasing the effectiveness of that element or status effect. Shields Shields are technically weapon items, but more similar to armor, in that they protect the player from damage. They are able to block a certain percentage of damage. All shields possess a certain amount of stability, which determines how much stamina is lost when a source of damage comes into contact with the shield. Armor Armor is a form of equipment that provides defense. It can be equipped on the head, chest, hands, and legs, in order to reduce incoming damage. Most armor can be upgraded to improve effectiveness. Rings Rings are items that grant special abilities, or increase certain stats. The player can wear four different rings at once, and different upgrade levels of rings are available. Belt Slot Items Items can be placed in up to ten (10) belt slots. They are consumed, in order to restore stats or to counteract negative status effect. They can heal the player, cure curse, allow the player to gain souls, and more. They can also be covenant items, which will allow the player to rank up in different covenants when offered to the leader or shrine. Ammunition Ammunition includes arrows and bolts, which are used as projectiles to fire from bows and crossbows. They are consumed with every shot, and two of each kind of ammunition can be equipped. Torch A Torch is not an item found in the player's inventory. Instead, when each Torch is picked up, five minutes are added to a timer visible in the character equipment screen. While lit, it can be used as a light source, in the offhand slot, to light sconces and increase lock-on distance. Notes While not technically equipment, Upgrade Materials, Key Items, and Magic play an important role in regards to the above items. Upgrade Materials Upgrade Materials are items used to upgrade different types of equipment. All standard weapons and armor are upgraded with Titanite Shards, Large Titanite Shards, Titanite Chunks, and Titante Slabs. Unique weapons and armor are upgraded solely with Twinkling Titanite. Boss weapons are upgraded with Petrified Dragon Bones. Key Items Key Items are special items of importance. They are typically used to unlock doors, interact with NPCs, or complete certain quests. The Dull Ember, for example, will allow the player to access Steady Hand McDuff as a blacksmith when given to him. Magic Magic includes Sorcery, Pyromancy, Miracles, and Hexes. They are casted with different casting tools and can only be cast after being attuned at a bonfire. Category:Dark Souls II